


Mi querida hermana

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Transvestite
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Hakuryuu no supo qué lo impulsó pero no se pudo resistir. La ropa de su hermana era tan bonita que solo tuvo que hacerlo, se la tuvo que poner, era solo una vez. Cuando la uso se dio cuenta que no solo era bonita, era increíblemente suave. Le quedaba enorme a su pequeño cuerpo pero al mirarse en el espejo a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse bonito por primera vez desde que su cara y su cuerpo se vieron marcados por el incendio que se llevó la vida de sus dos hermanos mayores
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mi querida hermana

**Mi querida hermana**

Hakuryuu no supo qué lo impulsó pero no se pudo resistir. La ropa de su hermana era tan bonita que solo tuvo que hacerlo, se la tuvo que poner, era solo una vez. Cuando la uso se dio cuenta que no solo era bonita, era increíblemente suave. Le quedaba enorme a su pequeño cuerpo pero al mirarse en el espejo a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse bonito por primera vez desde que su cara y su cuerpo se vieron marcados por el incendio que se llevó la vida de sus dos hermanos mayores    
  
Esa fue la primera vez pero no sería la última. Hakuryuu no pudo resistirse a robar algunos de los viejos trajes de su hermana Hakuei, esos que ella ya no usaba y no echaría de menos. Los escondió en su habitación y en las noches cuando estaba solo, se los ponía y daba vuelta haciendo girar la falda y sintiéndose bonito e intocable por la corrupción de su propia familia. Claro todo esto a escondidas en su habitación, su situación y la de su hermana no era la mejor, como hijos del difunto emperador e hijos adoptivos de su tío el nuevo emperador, más una madre asesina, la situación suya y de su hermana era en el mejor de los casos precaria. 

Era por eso mismo que Hakuryuu entrenaba realmente duro y procuraba no llamar la atención, pero en privado cuando nadie lo veía, no podía resistirse a ser él mismo, y realmente se sentía él mismo cuando usaba los preciosos vestidos que se había robado de su hermana. Pero cuando tu madre es Gyokuren Ren sabes que eso es algo que debes callar.   
  
Por eso el día que fue descubierto por la persona que menos esperaba, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. Siendo quien era si bien todas sus necesidades eran suplidas era también bastante ignorado, nadie nunca iba a sus habitaciones así que no se esperaba la visita, cuando Kouha Ren entró en la habitación, el príncipe de largo cabello se le quedó mirando boquiabierto y Hakuryuu sintió que se moría de la vergüenza con sus mejillas rojas y el corazón desbocado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y acercándose al shockeado pelirrojo que era el actual tercer príncipe del imperio lo empujo fuera de su habitación cerrando su puerta, o al menos intentando cerrar la puerta corrediza, por que antes de que lo lograra Kouha interpuso su mano y para alguien tan joven y flaco el pelirrojo era sorprendentemente fuerte.

-Espera Hakuryuu, no cierres-hablo el pelirrojo saliendo al fin de su shock.-Hakuryuu… ¿Eres una niña?-fue el tono en que lo dijo, lo que rompió a Hakuryuu era que no había burla ni desagrado, solo comprensión y curiosidad. Soltó la puerta y cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo, el pelirrojo volvió a entrar en la habitación y cargó al niño pelirrojo envolviéndolo en sus brazos. -shh no llores-le pidió limpiando su carita-las niñas bonitas no lloran-esas palabras tan comprensivas solo hicieron que el pelinegro básicamente gritara, pero Kouha no se inmuto solo lo abrazo y lo meció hasta que el llanto se convirtió en sollozos quedos. 

-¿Se lo dirás a alguien?-pregunto el pelinegro con la cara hinchada por el llanto pero más tranquilo.

-No si no quieres, pero no veo por qué habrías de esconderlo, si eres una niña lo eres-se encogió de hombros Kouha.-no importa si naciste como otra cosa, eres quien te sientas.-aseguró el pelirrojo, olvidándose en primer lugar que había ido a llevar un mensaje a Hakuryuu, un mensaje oficial, pero eso ahora no importaba, ahora habían otras cosas mas importantes. 

***   
  


Luego de alguna forma Kouha se convirtió en su cómplice, a la noche siguiente de ese incidente, había vuelto a la habitación de Hakuryuu con vestidos de Kougyoku, estos al ser más pequeños (pues la princesa solo le llevaba un año) eran más del tamaño de Hakuryuu. Kouha le insistió al avergonzado príncipe que se los pusiera y lo ayudó a vestir correctamente, incluso con los zapatos y sacando maquillajes de una bolsa le dio unos suaves toques. 

-Debemos dejar crecer tu cabello-sentenció el pelirrojo mientras lo cepillaba y le ponía un pequeño pinche de oro con el cabello semi corto del Haku no había mucho más que pudiera hacer de momento.-Listo-dijo cuando acabó llevándolo frente al espejo y Hakuryuu quedó boquiabierto… realmente parecía una chica… y una que era hermosa. -Oh no nada de llorar o arruinaras mi trabajo-aseguró Kouha al ver su rostro-sonríe-le ordenó-si así mucho mejor-dijo satisfecho.-eres sin duda la princesa más bonita de este imperio-aprobó. 

Con el tiempo Hakuryuu se fue sintiendo más confiado con Kouha, el tercer príncipe Kou se colaría a su habitación con vestidos, joyas y tocados sacados de nadie sabia donde para Hakuryuu. Con Kouha siendo la única persona que compartía su secreto y que incluso a veces también se vestía de niña solo para estar a juego con Hakuryuu, el príncipe Haku terminó desarrollando un tipo de afecto resignado y agradecido con este. 

Pero Kouha era Kouha nunca hacía nada a medias. Hakuryuu tenia 14 años cuando a Kouha se le ocurrio la gran idea de que deberían decirle a los demás y no solo decirles no, la idea del pelirrojo era que fueran vestido de chicas a la cena de estado que el emperador Kotoku iba a dar para sus “aliados”. 

-Estas loco Kouha, es insano, definitivamente NO.-se negó Hakuryuu-es mas ni pienso ir, soy solo un hijo adoptivo del tío, no es como si me echaran en falta.

-Tienes que ir, órdenes del viejo, tenemos que ir todos eso los incluye a ti y a Hakuei-le dijo Kouha-así que yo opino que vayamos con nuestros mejores trajes. Yo lo are.

-¡NO!

-Pues yo si iré vestido de chica, soy una chica preciosa-aseguro con descaro, aunque en el caso de Kouha el se sentía chico el 80% del tiempo y se identificaba como tal, pero un 20% del tiempo se ponía en sintonía con su chica interna y le valía lo que los demás dijeran.-Voy a ir y tu también deberías hacerlo al demonio con lo que los demás piensen.

Y a pesar de que le dijo que no, ahí estaba Hakuryuu vestido con su vestido más bonito aquel que Kouha le regaló por su cumpleaños número 14, con sus joyas más bonitas y pareciendo toda una princesa, solo tenía que dar un paso más, atreverse a salir del pasillo y entrar a la fiesta, pero le faltaba el valor. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación cuando al girarse se chocó con Kouha quien efectivamente estaba vestido con un traje que parecía sospechosamente a uno de Hakuei y lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

-Sabía que lo harías hermanita-aseguro tomándolo del brazo y sin darle oportunidad a arrepentirse o avergonzarse lo arrastró fuera del pasillo directo a la entrada de la fiesta. Todo el salón quedó en silencio mirando al fácilmente reconocible extravagante príncipe Kouha y a la preciosa pelinegra a su lado, tardaron un momento en descubrir quién era, pero la cicatriz en su cara la delataba… era en realidad el cuarto príncipe Hakuryuu Ren. 

Hakuei fue la primera en reaccionar acercándose a su hermano. Hakuryuu luchó contra el impulso de encogerse aunque poco pudo hacer para ocultar el sonrojo.   
  
-Hakuryuu… tu…-Hakuei se detuvo, no había que preguntar lo que era obvio-Estas preciosa, hermanita-respondió la pelinegra en cambio besando la mejilla de su hermano menor. Fue como si levantaran el mundo de los hombros de Hakuryuu si su hermana lo aceptaba entonces lo que pensaba el resto del mundo no importaba.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar en que te metió Kouha-comentó Koumei acercándose con un bostezo, -pero definitivamente saben cómo hacer una entrada-reconoció el estratega.-dando una media sonrisa. Kouha se enganchó al brazo de su hermano Mei y el pelirrojo resignado al extravagante tercer príncipe del imperio lo ignoro ofreciendo su otro brazo al desconfiado cuarto príncipe. Hakuryuu lo miró con recelo. Pero luego de darle una mirada a un sonriente Kouha que asintió tomó la mano del príncipe estratega del imperio Kou y se dejó llevar dentro de la reunión sabiendo que era el centro de atención, enfrentándose a la vida que el mismo eligió… sabiendo que no estaba solo. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue cortita. Solo quería escribir algo bonito. La mayoría de las personas trans tienen momentos muy duros para ser aceptados por su familia y algunos incluso nunca logran esto. Quería escribir algo bonito donde un personaje trans fuera amado y aceptado por su familia desde el principio con su familia incluso ayudándolo en este proceso. Espero que les haya gustado. ^^


End file.
